Online Friends
by LivCarin
Summary: Bloom is a normal girl who lives in Gardenia, Sky is a prince from Eraklyon what happens when they meet through an accidental email. Find out in Online Friends.
1. The day we met

_Hey, can you watch Kiko for me tonight I'm going out with my parents and I can't bring him so I need someone to watch him, it's only from 7:00 to 9:30 and I can bring him to you or you can come over here – Dragon Flame_

_Sorry but I don't think I can watch Kiko tonight I'm pretty sure it would be too far to travel, by the way I love your pen name- Prince Charming_

_What do you mean Stella you live just down the street it can't be too hard- Dragon Flame_

_Sorry but I am not Stella and depending on where you live, no I do not live just down the street-Prince Charming_

_That explains why your pen name is price charming so are you too shy to reveal your name? –Dragon Flame_

_Yes, I don't know if you're a creepy stalker who sent this email to me just so you can stalk me so I keeping my identity secret- Prince Charming_

_Darn you caught me, ok seriously I was just getting a pet sitter for my bunny and I sent the email to you by accident – Dragon Flame_

_Well now I feel like I can trust you but you still won't get my name, you didn't tell me yours- Prince Charming_

_Fair enough anyway I'm happy you decided you could trust me especially since we won't chat ever again – Dragon Flame_

_Who says, who knows we might become best friend through our emails – Prince Charming_

_Maybe- Dragon Flame_

"Bloom are you ready to go?" my mom asked

"Yeah" I replied "I'll be right there"

Got to go Prince Charming but maybe we will chat again – Dragon Flame

Talk to you later Dragon Flame – Prince charming

Dragon flame logged off

Prince Charming logged off

**Sorry it's so short but this is just the beginning the next chapters will be longer**


	2. The big suprise

It has been exactly one week since I met prince charming and we have talked once every night, one night we were talking (or should I say typing) until 2:00 A.M and honestly I know so much about him that we could practically could be called best friends except that spot is taken by my five friends Stella, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Tecna, anyway I know almost everything about Prince charming except what city he lives in and his name but he doesn't know mine either. I can tell we are going to be great friend, speaking Prince Charming he is online

_Hey Dragon Fire – Prince Charming_

_Hey yourself, I thought of a new question for you – Dragon Fire_

_Alright, shoot – Prince Charming_

_What is your favorite color? – Dragon Fire _

_Blue, definitely blue – Prince Charming_

_Mine is Cyan – Dragon Fire_

_I love that color – Prince charming_

_Do you think we will ever meet each other in person? – Dragon Fire_

_I don't know, maybe – Prince charming_

_Oh, O.k., I have school tomorrow so I have to go- Dragon Fire_

_O.K bye Dragon Fire – Prince Charming_

_Dragon Fire logged off_

_Prince Charming logged off_

"Bloom you seem distracted lately" my best friend Stella said to me as we were walking to school the next day.

"I'm fine Stella just worried about final exams that's all" I hated lying to Stella but I hadn't told anyone about Prince Charming and I didn't plan on starting now

"Yo what's up" Musa said as she joined me and Stella

"Bloom is dreaming about a boy" Stella said

"What, I don't know what you are talking about" I all but yelled, I blushed because I had been thinking about Prince Charming and she had caught me

"Who were you thinking about Bloom?" Musa asked

"I wasn't thinking about anyone!" I yelled

"That's what she says" Stella said as I blushed

I was actually thinking of the chiseled features of prince charming, he had never sent me a picture of him but he gave me enough descriptions to be able to figure it out, my prince charming had blond hair that glowed like the sun and hung by his shoulders and his eyes were a wonderful shade of blue, my prince. The school day seemed to go slow because my prince had said he had something very important to tell me and I had to wait until after school to find out and I couldn't wait.

I was sitting at my computer waiting for an email from Prince Charming when I received an email from my friends

_Hey Bloom, are you busy tonight? – Star child_

_Yeah I got to stay home tonight I'm waiting for something very important – Dragon Flame_

_Like what – Treble Clef_

_Oh hey Muse – Tecno nerd_

_Tecna you're here too, hi – flower power_

_So is everyone here except Aisha – Dragon fire_

_No I'm here – Wave Princess_

_Hey Aisha – flower power_

_Hey dragon fire who are these people - Prince charming_

**(A/N: I know you can't have a chat with lots of people through email but bear with me ok)**

_Who is this? – Star child_

_Star child, treble clef, flower power, tecno nerd and wave princess this is my friend prince charming and prince charming these are my friend's Star child, treble clef, flower power, tecno nerd and wave princess_

_Why didn't you use our real names? – Treble clef_

_Because I don't know Prince Charmin's name and I am not about to give away our names to him, I will not back down first – Dragon fire _

_Ok now can I tell you my news? – Prince charming_

_Yes just give me one second, girls log off – dragon fire_

_But D.F I want to know too – star child_

_I'll tell you tomorrow if your good – Dragon Fire _

_Fine – Star child_

_Star Child logged off_

_Tecno Nerd logged off_

_Treble Clef logged off_

_Flower Power logged off_

_Wave Princess logged off_

_They seem friendly – Prince Charming_

_They are, now what's this news you had to tell me about – Dragon Fire_

_Me and some friends are going to be going to a place called Gardenia for a school trip so I might be out of touch for a little while – Prince Charming_

I nearly had a heart attack, my prince charming was coming to my town and he didn't even know it but I wasn't going to tell him I was going to have some fun

That's ok, I'm sure we will stay in contact some way or another – Dragon Fire

_Maybe – Prince Charming_

_Personally I think during that time we will be closer than ever before – Dragon fire_

_Dragon fire logged off_

…

_Prince charming logged off_


	3. Today

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was studying for a final that was worth 25% of my grade and I could not afford another bad grade in that class, so without further ado, the chapter!**

Sky's POV

"Hey Brandon are you ready to go" I called to my best friend

"Yea I'm coming" Brandon said

"So what is our mission again?" Riven asked me

"We are supposed to go to a town on earth called Gardenia and find six girls that are supposed to be fairies" I said

"And how are we going to do that? Helia asked

"I'm not sure but well figure it out" I said

If you haven't guessed yet me and the boys are on a mission for red fountain to find six girls who don't know they are fairies and bring them to Alfea but I wasn't really into the mission, I was still thinking about dragon fire, besides strangely being named after the most powerful magic in the magic dimension she seemed strange, my guess she was probably an earth girl but I couldn't determine and when she said we would be closer than ever when I came to gardenia It made a guess that she lived there but I could be wrong

"Hey Sky what are you thinking about?" Brandon asked me

"Nothing I said as I took out my phone and sent an email to Dragon fire

Bloom's POV

"So are you going" Stella asked me

"Probably who knows, I might meet someone nice at this thing" I said

"Maybe" Aisha muttered

Ok so Stella asked me to come to the Gardenia masquerade ball with her tonight and I accepted I'm going to dress like a fairy and hope my prince charming is there.

"Bloom, are you going to tell us about Prince Charming?" Stella asked

"No" I said simply

"Come on, you can't expect us not to ask questions about some guy who shows up on your chat page and you seem to know well" Musa inquired

"Fine, you win" I said "Prince charming is a person I met when I accidently sent an email to him instead of Stella and we never stopped" I finished

"And how long has this been" Flora asked

"About two weeks" I said

Suddenly my phone went off, I received an email

_Me and five of my friends are heading to Gardenia, where are you – Prince Charming_

Ha, he thinks he can get information out of me, yea right

Sky's POV

_I'm not telling you anything, which reminds me why are you coming to Gardenia- Dragon Fire_

_Like I said I'm here for school and are you always his cryptic – prince charming_

_You could say that I hope you enjoy your trip – Dragon Fire _

_I will but seriously what did you mean by we will be closer than ever before – prince charming_

_I'll tell you when you figure it out – Dragon fire_

_Dragon Fire logged off_

I'm starting to think this girl enjoys taunting me, but two can play at that game

_Prince Charming logged off_

"Sky, are you ready to go?" Timmy asked me

"Yeah" I replied "where are we staying again?"

"We are staying at an apartment that my uncle rented for us" Helia replied

"Ok so how are we going to find these fairies?" Riven said

"Simple" Nabu said holding up a sign for a Gardenia masquerade ball "we are going to mingle"

Bloom's POV

"I got it" I shouted to the girls "we should go to the party as fairies"

"Fairies?" Musa asked

"I like the idea, sounds like fun" Flora said, agreeing with me

"Well we better get to work, it takes a very long time to make fairy wings" Tecna said

We worked for a good four hours but by the time me we were done we looked fabulous.

I was wearing a pink top with a blue vest like thing over (both stopped underneath my bust) and a blue skirt with pink ruffles, I was short pink gloves and pink knee socks and blue heels, my wings were pink and blue with a blue outline and my hair was done in fancy braids.

WINX

Musa was wearing a pink one shoulder top (that stopped right under her bust) and puple pants that had a pink section that started at her waist and ended at the top of her thigh, she had a shiny black belt and red heels with red socks, her wings blue and purple with a pink outline and her hair was loose except for one small braid on the side of her head.

WINX

Flora was wearing a skirt that looked like a bunch of pink petals with green ruffles underneath and a pink shirt that hung right below her but she had on pink socks and high heeled boots that were also pink, she had her hair mostly loose with a mini bun on each side of her head, her wings looked like huge leaves and were yellow and pink with a green border.

WINX

Stella was wearing an orange striped shirt with a pink shirt underneath that stopped right above her belly button and a dark pink skirt with light pink ruffles, she had on orange knee socks an purple and yellow heels, she had her hair mostly down with a mini ponytail on each side of her head her wings were orange and yellow with a pink border.

WINX

Tecna was wearing a one piece light and dark purple outfit that stopped mid- thigh, she wore light purple knee socks and blue and purple heels, she had on light purple gloves and ink and green wings with purple rims.

WINX

Finally, Aisha had on a sea foam green one shoulder top that stopped under her bust and a green skirt with blue leggings she had on purple and green heels and her hair was all lose but held back by a headband, she had green, pink and blue wings that had a green rim.

"We look wonderful but what are we going to call ourselves?" Stella asked

"We should call ourselves The Winx" I suggested

"What does Winx mean?" Tecna asked

"Nothing" I responded "it just sounds cool"

"Well then Winx lets go party!" Aisha called

"Wait!" Stella called "we need our mask, she handed each of us a black mask with rhinestones that were our favorite color and handed us each one

"Now we may go" she said

We all marched out the door and walked towards city hall (where the party was being held) as we came to the front steps I got an email

_Going to a masquerade ball tonight talk to you tomorrow – Prince Charming_

Perfect I said grinning.


	4. My little secret

Sky's POV

When we got to the party there was one group that we immediately noticed, it was a group of six girls that were wearing the most beautiful fairy costumes

"They are beautiful" Brandon whispered

"Do you think those are our girls?" Helia asked

"I don't know" I replied "but I intend to find out" I started walking towards those girls when I felt someone pull me back

"But if those girls don't know they are fairies we could scare them" Timmy said

"Well then we will just have to drop hints and If they don't get it they are not our girls" Riven said in his usual bored tone

"But what if they are our girls and they don't know they are fairies" Timmy countered

"Ok enough scenarios!" Nabu shouted "we will just keep an eye on those girls and if we see any type of magic they are our girls, if two weeks go by and they don't show any sign of having magical powers we know they are not the right girls, ok"

"OK" we all chorused

"Good" Nabu said as he walked towards the girls

Bloom's POV

As I turned around I saw six guys walking our way, they were all wearing matching blue uniforms and had light blue capes on their backs, the only difference was each boy had a different colored jewel in the center of his chest, the boy with pink hair had a magenta jewel, the boy with orange hair and glasses had a yellow jewel, the brunette had a dark green jewel, the boy with a dark braid going down his back had a light green jewel, the boy with blackish-grayish hair had an orange jewel, and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes had a blue jewel, all six of them were wearing blue mask.

"Hello ladies" the brunette said to us, looking directly at Stella

"Hello cuties" Stella replied in a flirtatious tone

"Let us introduce ourselves" the one with glasses said "I'm Timmy and that's Brandon" he said pointing to the boy that was flirting with Stella "and that's Riven" he said pointing to a dude with spiked magenta hair "That's Nabu" he said pointing to the one with the braid "and over there are Helia" pointing at the boy with Blackish-grayish hair "and Sky" he finished pointing at the one with blonde hair.

"Well I'm Bloom and that's Aisha, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna" I said pointing to each girl in turn "and it's very nice to meet you" I finished

"Would you like to dance?" I heard Brandon ask Stella

"Of course Stella replied

And like that we started pairing off, Nabu and Aisha went to dance, Riven and Musa went to the back corner of the room and started bickering, Tecna started working on her laptop and Timmy helped, Flora and Helia went to a table and started talking and I just stood there looking at Sky, "Are you in a relationship?"I asked

"well I'm not sure" he replied "we've only known each other for a few weeks and it never really cane up but I think it's safe to say what the two of us have is a budding romance" he finished

"Well that's nice" I said "do you want to get something to drink?" I asked, just to break the tension that had suddenly come between us

"A drink would be great" he said, probably as relieved as I was about the distraction

Sky and I talked all night but I just didn't feel a connection and I bet he felt the same

At midnight each couple is supposed to take off their mask and reveal who they are to their mystery date but the girls and I ran out of the party at 11:59, leaving our 'dates' behind, I almost felt bad but when I thought of Prince Charming the guilt went away, when I got home I went straight to the computer and sure enough there was an email from Prince Charming

_I was wondering, what exactly is our status? – Prince Charming_

Funny, I was going to ask him the same thing

_Well I don't know, but if you want I can change mine to 'in a relationship with a man I only know through emails and have never seen his face' – dragon fire_

I was only half joking

_Well then I guess is only fair if I change mine to 'in a relationship with a woman I only know through emails and have never seen her face' – Prince Charming_

_Perfect – Dragon Fire_

By the way did you enjoy the party? – Dragon fire

Yeah I did – prince charming

Well honestly, tonight we were the closest we have ever been – Dragon Fire

Again with the coded speech, can't you ever just say what you want to say and not put it into some riddle that is almost impossible to figure out – Prince Charming

Ummm ….. No, where's the fun in that – Dragon Fire

Fine be like that, goodnight D.F – Prince Charming

Goodnight P.C – Dragon Fire

Dragon Fire logged off

Prince Charming logged off

The next day the girls were all at my house when Stella's phone rang

"Hello" she said into the phone

…..

"Oh, hey Brandon"

…..

"we'd love to go to the café with you today"

…..

"Ok noon, we will see you there, bye"

"What was that?" Musa asked

"Brandon just invited the six of us to the café at noon" she said

"Will the other boys be there" Flora asked hopefully

"Yeah" Stella replied

"Well it looks like you girls hit it off last night" I said giggling

"Didn't you hit it off with Sky?" Aisha asked

"Not really" I replied simply

"Oh well, you still have to come" Stella said

"Fine" I said, knowing I couldn't win an argument with Stella

When we got to the café all the boys were there, the girls immediately went to their respective boys while I stood awkwardly next to Sky.

"Well I guess you're in a relationship?" I asked trying o lighten the mood

"Yea" he replied "What about you?"

"I'm in a relationship too" I said

Throughout the entire lunch, the couples all made plans while Sky and I sat awkwardly begging to leave but being rejected each time, finally I had enough and emailed Prince Charming.

_So now that we are official, how do we go on a date? – Dragon Fire_

When I pressed sent Sky's phone made a sound signaling he got a message, the second he put the phone down I got an email from Prince Charming

_I could serenade you with sweet words through email – Prince Charming_

_Works for me – Dragon fire_

I hit send and Sky's phone buzzed again, weird. This continued on for about five minutes and by the time I put my phone down everyone was looking at me and Sky

"Were you emailing each other?" Brandon asked

"NO!" we said at the same time

"The why were your phones buzzing like they were" Stella asked

"I don't know" I yelled

"Yea I was emailing Dragon Fire!" he yelled

I paled; he was emailing dragon fire, which meant he was Prince Charming

"Wait Bloom –"Stella started, I kicked her before she could finish the sentence

That night I sent Prince Charming, or should I say Sky an email

Today we were so close, yet so faraway – Dragon Fire

You and your Cryptic again – Prince Charming

Since you don't like my vague words you're going to hate what I'm about to write – Dragon Fire

What is it? – Prince Charming

I know who you are Sky – Dragon Fire

How did you know – Prince Charming

That's for me to know and you to find out – Dragon Fire

Dragon Fire logged off

…..

Prince Charming logged off


	5. A fairy is revealed

Sky's POV

I can't believe Dragon fire figured it out, I mean I gave her nothing that would lead her to suspect me except, the school trip. She must attend Alfea and have figured between the six of us I was Prince Charming, I should ask… but what if I'm wrong, then I would freak her out, why are relationships so hard.

_Hey figure out how I figured out who you are? – Dragon Fire_

_NO, by the way do you attend Alfea College for fairies? – Prince Charming_

_College for Fairies? – Dragon Fire_

_O.K so can you tell me where you live since you figured out who I was? – Prince Charming_

_Wait, wait, wait, what is this about a college for fairies? - Dragon Fire_

_I'll tell you if you tell me who you are – Prince Charming_

_You must think I'm outta my mind, I'm not telling you anything – Dragon fire_

Well will you tell me anything? – Prince Charming

Fine, I live in Gardenia – Dragon Fire

Dragon Fire logged off

I will find you D.F – Prince charming

Prince Charming logged off

**~Winx~**

"Ok boys today we start our mission" Brandon said as he walked into the room "you each know which girl you are supposed to follow so get to it"

As he said that Nabu, Timmy, Helia and Riven all marched out the door

"Actually I don't know who I'm supposed to follow" I said o Brandon

"Take a guess" he said as he walked out the room

"Bloom" I mumbled to myself as I walked out the door.

Helia's POV

I was walking down the street when I saw the girl I was supposed to be stalking, I felt really bad about having to follow her but I couldn't betray my friends in favor to a cute girl. I followed Flora around town all day and was bored out of my wits until we reached the flower shop, at the flower shop Flora acquired a gleam in her eyes that she didn't have before and she looked so sad whenever she passed a dead flower, a little later she passed a flower that was so dead I was surprised it was still in the shop, she leaned over the plant and started mumbling to herself I saw her clothes change into a light pink leaf-like skirt with a dark and light pink matching top, she had ankle length pink boots and long pink gloves, on her back where light green wings. I had found Flora the fairy of nature.

Timmy's POV

Tecna has been in the technology store all day and while I m thinking she has a very strong connection to all things with wires I guess she is not a fairy because from what I know fairies use their powers without even realizing it if they are 'within their element' so Tecna is earthier not a fairy or not the fairy of technology. But I could be wrong maybe Tecna and her friends were not fairies after all, I was about to call it quits when I heard Tecna call my name

"How did you know I was there?" I asked because I was pretty sure I had stayed hidden

"I don't know I just kind of felt you, I don't know how to explain it" she said

I really wanted her to feel better so I said "Tecna I don't know if you are who I am looking for but you are one very special girl" then I left but when I turned I saw she was still standing there with her mouth slightly open, blushing. My Tecna.

Riven's POV

I was getting bored of following Musa around but I was not going to be the one to make our mission fail, if anything that would be Helia that failed his mission anyway I was just about to give up and go home when Musa walked into the music store, and given how that girl moved perfectly at the dance I figured her powers had something to do with Music. By the time I got to the music store Musa was standing over a C.D player trying to get it to turn on, I saw a few red sparkles and she calmed down and started swaying to the music coming from the player but what surprised me most was that instead of the clothes she had just been wearing she now had on a red dress with an almost see through center, knee length boot and purple headphones, now I know I am not the smartest specialist but I was pretty sure I had found Musa fairy of music.

Nabu's POV

I had been following Aisha all day and I was definitely was picking up on a pattern, she loved anything related to water, I mean being from Andros I totally understand that water is a wonderful thing but for an earth girl I'm pretty sure this counts as an unhealthy but then again maybe she is a fairy, that would explain her behavior, anyway I followed her all day when we finally got to the beach, when we arrived the sun was setting and she surprised me by saying

"Nabu, do you want to come and watch the sunset with me?"

I walked towards her in an almost trance like state and sat with her to watch the sunset, I was so distracted that it didn't register that she was bending water in the shape of a heart until later that night.

Brandon's POV

I was getting frustrated having to follow Stella and not talk to her and even worse than that she didn't show any signs of having powers but she did have a lot of money, her day has consisted of shopping and nothing more. I was seriously about to give up and go home when she showed some signs of potential, we were walking outside and a cloud went over the sun, he effect was immediate Stella paled slightly and seemed to lose all he energy she had possessed but she snapped her finger and the sun came out I was so distracted by the sun spontaneously coming out I almost didn't notice when her outfit changed into a bright orange halter top with matching shorts and knee length orange boots, she had blue wings and her hair was in ponytails she was also holding a scepter with a sun and moon on it. I had found Stella fairy of the sun and moon.

Sky's POV

It was like she knew I was there, she kept turning around and glaring but I couldn't leave yet so I dutifully followed Bloom all day with complete focus (I swear I was completely focused) until I received an email from Dragon Fire

_What are you doing right now? – Dragon Fire_

_Thinking of you of course – Prince Charming_

_Sky I'm not sure but I think it's pretty hard to be thinking about a girl you have never seen or actually talked to – Dragon Fire_

_But I know enough about you to – Prince charming_

I dint get to finish my message because next thing I knew I had hit a lamp post; I picked up my phone and saw dragon fire had emailed me back.

_You want to finish that statement? Oh and by the way did that hurt? – Dragon fire_

That meant she was close, very close, I looked around and saw several people laughing at me but once the crowd cleared only one person remained

"Why were you following me Sky" she asked

"You wouldn't understand" I said

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what you were about to say?" she asked

"I wasn't saying anything to you" I said confused, then it hit me she was Dragon fire, she must have realized her mistake so she covered her mouth. That was the last thing I remembered before she flicked her wrist and everything went dark

Bloom's POV

That was close, too close Sky figured out I was dragon fire, thankfully he wouldn't remember that thanks to some magic, and by the way you may b confused so let me explain the girls and I all know that we have powers and that we are fairies and we know these boys are specialist from the magic dimension but we haven't told anyone about our powers even our parents and we don't use them much but for me to get Sky back to my house without waking him up I was going to use a lot of my Dragon Fire.


	6. now you know not

**I have decided this story will have a total of 9 chapters and an epilogue and my goal is to be done in the next week so enjoy.**

Bloom's POV

Its times like these where I wish I lived alone, I mean have you ever tried sneaking a human body to your room with your parents at home, if not I will tell you it is very hard. After three failed attempts I finally gave up and went to Stella's, Stella lives alone so I could easily hide sky there. By the time I got to Stella's house I was exhausted, it takes a lot of energy to maintain a cloaking device and to levitate a person. By the time Stella let me in and we got sky situated he was starting to wake up

"Bloom, why didn't you tell me you were dragon fire?" he asked

I froze, truth be told I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to figure out I had the dragon fire but that sounded selfish so I just said "Via Mentis" which is a memory erasing spell we learned before we left the magic dimension. Which leads to my explanation, yes Stella knows she is princess Stella of solaria and Aisha knows she is princess of Andros, I know I am Princess Bloom of Sparx, Flora knows she is from Linphea and Tecna and Musa know they are from Zenith and Melody. I also know what Alfea College for fairies is and even went there for a year but we had to leave, we couldn't stay in the magic dimension. We have been on Earth for almost two years now and my guess is Faragonda sent these boys to bring us back, but we weren't ready, not yet we couldn't go back to the magic dimension just yet.

"Bloom, is that you?" I heard someone ask

I whirled around and saw sky trying to sit up

"Yes sky it's me, I'm here, what do you want" I responded trying to keep a calm voice

"I want to know where I am" he replied

"You are at Stella's house" I said, knowing what he was going to ask next

"How did I get to Stella's house?" he asked

"I brought you here because you fainted after you hit that lamp post" I said

"I'll see you later" he said getting up

"Where are you going?" I asked slightly worried

"I'm going home but I will see you tomorrow Bloom" he said as he walked out the door

**~Winx~**

Sky's POV

"Ok boys what did you find?" I asked as I walked in the door

"I found out Musa is the fairy of music" Riven said

"And I found out that flora is the fairy of nature" Helia said

"And my Stella is literally a ray of sunshine" Brandon said grinning

"What does that mean?" Nabu asked

"It means Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon" Brandon told the group

"good" Timmy said "tomorrow you three will find out what they know about magic, while Sky Nabu and I will figure out if our girls are fairies or not"

When I got to my room I immediately noticed I had an email from Dragon fire

Prince Sky of Eraklyon that was a very impressive collision if I do say so myself – Dragon Fire

Did she just call me Prince Sky? That means she has to be from the magic dimension, but didn't _she say she lived in Gardenia. Great, now I'm confused._

_Wait; are you from the magic dimension or Gardenia? – Prince charming_

_Silly little prince, take a guess and if you guess correctly the first time I'll tell you and you will get a reward – Dragon fire_

Her and her riddles, well I've learned to decipher them and I already can guess what my reward will be if my hunch is correct

_My guess is you are from the magic dimension but you had to leave so you moved here to Gardenia to escape – Prince Charming_

_Bingo right on, I actually attended the College for fairies that you mentioned – Dragon fire_

_What's my prize? – Prince Charming_

I hoped it was she would tell me who it was but knowing her that is not what it would be

_I'm from Sparx – Dragon Fire_

_Good to know – Prince Charming_

_Dragon fire logged off_

Sometimes I think that girl tries her hardest to avoid me asking questions

_Prince charming logged off_

**~Winx~**

Helia's POV

When I saw Flora in the same flower shop as yesterday the first thing she asked me was

"Why were you following me yesterday?"

I wasn't prepared for the question so I answered "because the boys made me"

A look of shock then realization passed over her face and she said "why, and what did you see?"

I didn't like the idea of lying to Flora so I said "we wanted to see if you girls were fairies and I saw you use nature powers to heal a plant"

"Well in that case" she said "via mentis". I blacked out.

Riven's POV

"Musa, Musa" I called as I saw the person of my affection walking down the street, but I would never tell the guys that, when she turned her eyes made my heart skip a beat until I heard her ask.

"What the heck were you following me yesterday?" I didn't think she had noticed me

"Seeing if you were a fairy" I answered truthfully

"And what did you find out?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously

"That you are Musa fairy of Music and that there for you must be from Melody" I saw her eyes go from shock to something I couldn't determine

"Very good Rive" she said with a smile "but you are missing one thing"

"What am I missing?" I asked

"Via Mentis". Suddenly I couldn't remember why I was talking to her and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was "everything"

Brandon's POV

I was going to figure out how much Stella knew about her powers by questioning her while we were on a date, I had it all arranged we were going to eat at a fancy restaurant and I was just going to come out and ask.

"Brandon, something seems to be on your mind" she said as we were eating

"yeah, I wanted to ask you how much you knew about your powers" i looked at her as I said this and she did not look surprised at all so I guess she knew more about them then I thought

"Bloom, Musa, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and I are all Enchantix fairies" she said "but while we are on earth we are only allowed to use our Charmix, I know I am the fairy of the sun and moon and Princess of solaria, bloom has the dragon fire and is princess of Sparx ,Musa is the fairy of music and from Melody, Aisha is the fairy of nature and from Linphea, Aisha is princess of Andros and fairy of waves and that Tecna is from zenith and the fairy of technology" she looked smug and almost too happy

"Well, I guess you know more than I thought" I said truthfully

"Yeah" she replied "especially because you are about to know nothing"

I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard her say "via mentis" that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Sky's POV

"Ok boys we must figure out if Aisha, Tecna or Bloom have powers" I said to Nabu and Timmy, we were in Aisha's apartment where the girls were chatting

"Bloom they're going to figure it out eventually" we heard Aisha say

"Not if we don't use our powers" she responded

"And what is the longest you have gone without using your powers?" Tecna asked her

"Good point" she said after a while "well in that case we will have to use a lot of mind erasing spells"

"Sounds like a plan" Tecna said

"So every time the boys find out anything about our powers we cast a mentis on them okay?" Bloom asked

We heard the girls start to whisper and strained to hear them from our hiding place behind the couch when we heard Aisha ask

"May I do the honors?"

"Sure" Tecna and Bloom said

"Via Mentis" I heard Aisha yell before we blacked out


	7. guilty conscience

Blooms POV

"O.K, let's go over what are we going to tell the boys when they get up" I said to the Winx

"A waiter accidentally hit you on the head with a ray and you blacked out in the restaurant during our date so drove us here" Stella said

"You must have blacked out from the smells of one of the flowers and I called Bloom and she told me to bring you to Aisha's house so I got a person to help me carry you" Flora said

"I was going to Aisha's and you were following me so I hit you hard enough that you blacked out. I felt bad about it immediately so I dragged you here since we were just down the street" Musa said

"we heard you guys behind the couch and thought you were burglars so we went into the kitchen got frying pans and hit you in the head, we didn't recognize you until you were unconscious" Tecna and Aisha said at the same time

And yes I know our excuses our weak but we didn't have much time to think about them, I mean; the boys should be waking any minuet

"Stella where am I" I heard Brandon ask

"At my house" I head Aisha say

"Why?" Brandon asked

"Yeah, I have that question too" Riven and Brandon said

Each girl gave their respective excuses and the boys seemed to believe them, Aisha must have given Sky, Timmy and Nabu our excuse because Sky said

"We didn't mean to scare you girls we just wanted to know what you girls liked" that was a pathetic excuse if I had ever heard one and trust me I had heard many but I said

"So you wanted to know what we liked so to accomplish that you broke into Aisha's house"

"Pretty much"

"Well how did you get into my house?" Aisha asked looking directly at Nabu

"We picked the lock" Timmy said confidently

"Uh, fine now go home Aisha said giving up

**~Winx~**

Sky's POV

"Those girls know something" Timmy stated

"Well duh, at least one of them is a genius and besides Stella the others don't seem far behind" Riven said

"No Riven, I mean those girls seem to know we are not humans" Timmy said

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked

"I mean did you see the way Aisha was looking at Nabu when she asked how we got in." Timmy asked "it was almost as though she knew Nabu had used magic"

"But a human wouldn't be able to figure it out" Helia said

"Exactly" we responded

"why don't we spy on these so called human girls" Nabu suggested conjuring an magic orb

**~Winx~**

Bloom's POV

"You know we are going to have to tell them eventually right?" I asked the girls

"Yeah but not now, I'm not ready to go back" Stella whined

"Sweetie, none of us are after what happened but we have to go back" Flora said

"Why can't we live on earth, if we did we wouldn't have to worry about the past repeating itself" Stella said

"Shh" Tecna said

"What is it Tec" Stella asked, Tecna whispered in her ear and her eyes widened

Specialist

"What are they saying" I asked Nabu

"I can't tell" he replied "Tecna whispered something to Stella but I couldn't hear"

Suddenly we heard Bloom tell the girls she was going to the bathroom, and I received an email from Dragon Fire

_What are you doing? – Dragon fire_

_Nothing – Prince Charming_

Winx

_Well you have to be doing something, my prince – Dragon Fire_

Like spying on a bunch of girls

_The boys and I are trying to find six girls who don't know they are fairies – Prince charming_

That's it, that's why he hasn't figured out who I am, he thinks he is looking for fairies who don't know they have powers, he knows I know about my powers, stupid boy

_Well good luck , and stop spying on innocent girls – Dragon Fire_

Specialist

_Dragon fire logged off_

How did she know?

_Prince charming logged off_

"I think Bloom is Dragon fire" I said to the guys

"But wouldn't she tell you, I mean you yelled it in the restaurant when we were with them" Timmy stated

"But maybe she wanted to keep it a secret" I contradicted

"Well you can ask her while we are on our date tonight" Helia said

"What date" I asked

"The six of us are going on a date with those six girls" Riven said


	8. I admit

"I can't believe you set up a date and didn't tell me about it" I yelled at the guys

"In our defense you would have said no" true "but since its tonight you can't say no" Helia said

"Fine I will go but I won't enjoy it" I said

"You don't have to enjoy it" Riven said "you just have to help us get some answers

"Fine" I gave in "let's go get ready

**~Winx~**

Bloom's POV

Tonight was the night, tonight we were going to tell the boys everything we know but we will not, under any circumstances let them take us back to the magic dimension, we couldn't and wouldn't return until we were sure we could go back.

When we got to the restaurant the first thing I noticed was that we were in a secluded part of the restaurant, good, we wouldn't want anyone to overhear our conversation

"Hello ladies" Helia said

Flora giggled while the rest of us rolled our eyes but by the end of the greetings I was the only one still rolling my eyes because each girl had a similar reaction when they saw their guys. Anyway dinner went smooth until the topic of discussion came to our powers

"I can't help but feel like you girls are hiding something from us" Nabu said

This stopped all conversations that were going on at the table and all the girls looked at Aisha since Nabu was her boyfriend "well you of all people should know wizard" she spat

"What did you call me" Nabu said with a mix of surprise and confusion

"You heard me" Aisha said "I called you wizard"

The boys all looked at each other with surprise written clearly on their faces when Timmy spoke up

"How did you know Nabu was a wizard?" he asked as Riven smacked him upside the head

"Because we can feel his magic aura from a mile away" Musa said "and we also know you bys are specialist" she added

"Ok I don't want to know how you know that" Brandon said looking freaked

"The weapons were our first hint" Stella said pointing to the weapons the boys had

"Ok then, why are you not freaked out?" Sky asked

"Because we are fairies pretty boy" Stella said

"You are" the boys all said, we couldn't help but laugh, these boys had figured it out but couldn't remember

"We are" Tecna said "I am Tecna, fairy of technology and from Zenith"

"And I am Musa fairy of music and from Melody" Musa said

"I'm Flora fairy of nature" Flora said "and I'm from Linphea

"I'm Aisha fairy of water or morphix and I'm from Andros" Aisha said

"Umm, sweetie you're forgetting something" Stella said

"Sorry" Aisha said rolling her eyes "I am Aisha, princess of Andros"

"Stella" Stella said "and I'm the fairy of the sun and moon but mostly the sun" I coughed a little signaling for her to start wrapping up her speech "and I am princess of Solaria"

I just sat there hoping I wouldn't have to introduce myself but luck was not with me "and Bloom, aren't you going to introduce yourself" sky said

"Well I'm Bloom and I'm princess of Sparx" I said hoping it would be enough but of course the fates were mad at me tonight "and what is your power Bloom?" Nabu asked

"Well my power is" I saw sky sitting on the edge of his seat, I couldn't tell him I was dragon fire

Yet, it would ruin everything I had worked hard to accomplish "my power is Fire" I said, I saw sky deflate and I almost told him I was fairy of the dragon fire, almost. Anyway the rest of dinner went smooth and it wasn't until the next day when problems arose.

**~Winx~**

"You want us to do what?" I heard Stella scream into the phone

I walked into the living room of Stella's house to see what she was screaming about (we had all stayed over at Stella's after our 'date' last night)

"Why was I woken up by Stella's scream this morning?" I asked

"The specialist called" Musa said

"And what do they want?" I asked

"They want us to go back to the magic dimension" Tecna said

"What!" I screamed "They can't make us we have the right to stay

"Unfortunately they have orders from Ms. Faragonda, there for we cannot resist" Tecna said dejectedly

"You will have to drag us on that plane and use magic to keep us there because we do not want to go back, you cannot take us back!" Stella screamed

"Yes they can just give up Stella" Aisha yelled with tears streaming down her face

"No I won't give up" she yelled at Aisha

"Give up Stella I know you're scared, we all are but we have to go back eventually so just ask them when we are leaving" Flora said

"When are we leaving?" Stella asked in a voice that lacked in its usual perkiness

"Tomorrow" I heard Brandon say through the phone

"Pack up girls we leave tomorrow" Stella said

**~Winx~**

The first thing I did when I got back to my house was email Sky because I didn't want to tell my parents just yet.

_Hey Sky maybe we can get to know each other in person when I come back to magix – Dragon fire_

_You're coming back, when? – Price Charming_

_I don't know, soon I suppose – Dragon Fire_

_Can I give you a lift home; we have to take six fairies back to the magic dimension anyway – Prince Charming_

_Nah, princess Bloom and I are friends and she said she would send a ship for me when she went back – Dragon Fire_

_I know princess Bloom – prince charming_

_I know she told me all about you – Dragon fire _

_Anyway see you later, maybe – Dragon Fire_

_Dragon fire logged off_

_Prince charming logged off_

Too bad he didn't know just how close I am to princes Bloom.


	9. we cant go back to magix

Saying goodbye to my parents was a very hard thing to do, I mean they raised me for the last two years, so obviously the goodbye was full of tears

"Are you sure you want to go back?" my mom asked me for the fifth time

"I've told you before, no I don't want to go back but I don't have a choice, I have orders from Ms. Faragonda herself that say I must come back"

"But from what you told me you are going to be living in a nightmare"

"I know but I don't have a choice" I said starting to cry "I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you when you leave" my mom said

"I'm going to miss you t-"I started but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Sounds like my ride is here" I said wiping away a tear, I answered the door and saw sky standing there "ready to go?" he asked

I broke down, I would never be ready to go, nobody could pay me enough money to want to go back to magix "I'll never be ready" I answered truthfully "which is why I am very sorry, Via transportus" I transported myself to the private place me and my friends found when we first came to gardenia. When I got there I saw four other figures, Aisha, Flora, Musa and Tecna

"Where is Stel-" I started but was blinded by a bright light "hi Stella, you ran away too" I said

"Yeah, I can't go back to magix" Stella said crying

"Maybe it will be different" I said hopefully

"We don't even know what caused it" Tecna said "how could it be gone?"

"It can't" Aisha said

"Fine but we still have to go" I said

"I know" Musa said

"Tecna do you know where the boys parked their ship?" I asked her

"Gardenia Park" she said after a couple of seconds

"Then in that case" I said grabbing Stella's hand, who grabbed Musa, who grabbed Aisha, who grabbed Tecna who grabbed flora who completed the circle by grabbing my hand "via transportus" we opened our eyes and found ourselves in Gardenia park.

"Where have you girls been?" Sky asked the second he saw us

"Around" I replied "but we are ready to go"

The girls and I took one last look at Gardenia "goodbye Gardenia" we said simultaneously as we stepped onto the ship.

I was sitting in the back of the ship wondering what it would be like when we got to magix when Sky came up to me

"We have a six hour flight, do you want to tell me why you left Magix?" he asked

"No but I guess we owe you an explanation so let's go to the front of the ship where everyone can hear this story" I said as I walked towards the front of the ship

"Girls, we should tell the guys why we left magix" I said to them as I came to the front of the ship

"Are you sure you want to relive those memories" asked Tecna worriedly

"No but we owe them an explanation" I explained to them

"Well all of our stories are different till we reached Alfea so I will go first" Tecna said

"Be our guest" I responded for the group

"My story starts the day I turned five and discovered my powers were over technology and logic, the second I found out what my powers were I started spending all my time learning new things and I always retained the information, I started coming to earth and taking college classes and acing them of course until one day I was doing my homework and I couldn't remember anything, I tried and tried but I couldn't figure out, that's when I realized that I could think of anything, it was almost as if I had lost all my logic, it was the worst feeling, I had pretty much lost my powers and it kept happening at least once a week, I kept becoming weaker and weaker and at one point I became very weak and couldn't remember anything that I had learned, of course by this point I was about sixteen so my parents enrolled me into Alfea college for fairies"

"Ok Musa you next" Riven said to her

"My story starts when I turned ten, I was listening to music one day when I couldn't hear a thing, I turned the music up as loud as it could go but I still couldn't hear a thing, when my dad called me I heard him loud and clear. My power comes from music so I became super weak, one day, I think it was my 16th birthday, I went into a coma and didn't wake up for about two weeks, when I did wake up I could play any type of music so I remained weak, that's when I decided to enroll into Alfea college for fairies."

"Wow" Timmy said "Aisha now you" Nabu said

"Ok my powers didn't come in until I was twelve but the day I learned what my powers were I had a nightmare where my morphix attacked me and threw me in a vat, then the vat would fill up with water and I couldn't swim up so I drowned. Every night that I had that dream I would wake up wet and gasping for air, it felt so real."

"Flora, what happened to you?" Helia asked in a worried voice

"Well I found out that I had powers when I was five, I was living on earth at the time and our class was doing a project on how to kill a bean plant but mine wouldn't die, no matter what I did, when I told my parents they told me all about my powers and magix and we moved to Linphea, after we moved I tried to use my powers but they would always backfire and the plants would attack me, after eleven years of that my parents sent me to Alfea."

"Harsh, Stella your turn" Brandon said

"Ok, so my story starts when I started my princess training and I had people teach me how to use my powers, my power is sun so darkness weakened me so I had this one trainer who would put me in darkness bubbles and see how long I could survive, it worked fine until one day I got a new trainer, this trainer would put me in super advanced bubbles and wouldn't release me until I fainted, I became super weak and couldn't do anything, that's when my dad decided that I should continue my training at Alfea."

"And Bloom?" Sky said as everyone turned my way

"I have never told anyone my story but it goes like this, I was born on Sparx and learned how to use my powers from ages five to ten, when I was ten my parents brought me to Earth, on earth I would have a nightmare every night, each one was different but the overall theme was twelve girls being tortured by four dark figures, I would wake up from that dream and stay awake for about a hour then I would go back to sleep and have another nightmare, this one was always about me being burned alive then tuning to ashes then a hooded figure would come and stand over to me and told me if I would be with it that they would leave me alone, I always agreed . After six years of this happening every night I told my adoptive parents about these dreams and they called my real parents told them about the dreams. They erolled me in Alfea and now I'm here."

"That's intense" Stella whispered under her breath

"Wait" Sky said turning to me "she never told you girls this story?"

"No, she didn't" Musa said

"Wait, so what happened when you girls went to Alfea" Riven asked, always the charmer

The girls turned to me so I began to tell them our Tory

"when we got to Alfea the six of us were put in the same dorm and every night we would have a nightmare but it wasn't an ordinary nightmare we were all in it together and each had control over ourselves, anyway, we would be confronted by the same four people and they would engulf us in our fears, they used our powers against us, Tecna lost all of her knowledge, Musa couldn't hear or play music, Aisha was drowned, Stella was stuck in darkness and I was burned alive, this would last for about a half an hour then nothing, the next morning we would get up and get ready for classes but we never used our powers in our classes because we learned the first time we had that nightmare that every time you use your powers your powers would be used against you again"

Everything was silent until Timmy spoke the question that was on everybody's mind "why were you girls on earth?"

"we were on earth because we found our our first year that we could easily use our powers on earth without being attacked so we moved to earth at the begging of our second year and have been doing our fairy studies here for the past two years" I responded

"Well it sounds like coming back to magix is your worst fear" Riven said stating the obvious

"Yeah, that's why we didn't want to come back!" Musa retorted

"Well we could always turn back and say we tried and tried but we couldn't find the fairies" Helia suggested

"Usually I would be with you Helia" Nabu said "but we are here, welcome to red fountain school for heroes"


	10. the end may not be the end

Red fountain school for heroes, that means this is it we are back in magix

"I wonder if Ms. Faragonda remembers us" Stella said trying to lighten the mood

"Because it's super easy to forget the six girls who refused to use their powers" Musa said sourly

"Musa, we are never going to get anywhere if you keep up that attitude!" Flora yelled "put a smile on your face and learn to love it here because we all know that we will never be allowed to leave again!" the girls and I all looked shocked at Flora who started blushing

"Sorry girls I'm just a little tense" she said

"No you are right we need to get ready to face everyone and get used to being back in magix" Stella said

"And look, here comes the first" Tecna said pointing at the approaching figure of Professor Saladin

"Hello girls" the professor said when he reached us

"Hello professor" the six of us replied

"Sorry to bother you but-"Saladin said

"With all due respect professor we will explain everything when Ms. Faragonda arrives" I said

"Well then come into my office and we will wait for Faragonda" he said leading us to his office

When Ms. Faragonda arrived we told her everything and their faces remained in a look that showed she was completely shocked

"Well girls this is very serious but why didn't you come to us?"

"Well we wanted to deal with this ourselves" Tecna explained

"But we could have help" Faragonda

"well I can understand that" Faragonda said "but can you use your powers here without hurting yourselves? She asked

"we don't know" I answered truthfully "we havent tried

"well take it away girls, attack me" we looked at her skepticallly but she continued to encourage us so we each threw an attack at her, she put a shield up to prottect herself and it worked, we each cast a spell without going into our nightmare world

"sorry girls but now you have to do your second and third year, if you had stayed you could be going into your last year" Faragonda said

"If we had our Enchantix could we start our last year?" Musa asked

"Yes bu-" she stopped "you have your Enchantix don't you?"

"Yes, turns out we are very powerful fairies when we can use our powers" Aisha said

"Well then I guess it's only fair if I give you one week to go see your parents then we will begin" she said

"Thanks Ms. F we will be back in a week" with that we left to go back home

**~Winx~**

When I got home my parents were Elated, it took me about three hours but I finally escaped my parents clutched and managed to send an email to sky

_I'm back in magix - Dragon Fire_

_So when are we going to have our first real date? – Prince Charming_

_I don't know so let's talk about something else – Dragon fire_

_Ok, why were you on earth in the first place? – Prince Charming_

_I went for a school project for Alfea – Dragon Fire_

_So I lied, he will never find out_

_Why? – Prince Charming_

_Because we were the most going to increase our powers – Dragon Fire_

_Well now can you tell me your name? – Prince Charming_

"Bloom we have come for you" I heard a voice yell

"Icy, what do you want" I thought then added "besides terrorizing innocent peoples dreams"

"Only your powers", Darcy

"I will not let you take the dragon fire!" I yelled, I ran to the computer and typed a message

_Help, Trix and Valtor attacked, trying to take my power, SKY HELP! – Dragon Fire_

"Now shame on you Bloom, you gave us away" Valtor said in mock anger

"Dragon Fury!" I yelled

"Ouch, that hurt" Icy said sarcastically

"Eternal darkness!" Darcy yelled

"You will never get my powers" I yelled even though I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker as I kept fighting Darcy's darkness

"Don't you want to go join your friends?" Valtor asked, I stopped fighting, this monster had my friends. I felt myself be carried through a portal but I didn't fight, I knew Sky and his friends would come and Save us, I just knew it. Too bad I didn't see the message he had sent.

_I'm sorry, I can't help you D.F, I still don't know who you are – Prince Charming_

**How is that for an ending? I can't decide whether I want to write a sequel or start a new story so vote on my home page, please vote**

**Options:**

**The Winx are spies that live on earth the specialist are spies for an organization called red fountain and a string of crimes caused by Trix is going on, what will happen. It will be called totally Winx**

**The Winx are humans Stella, Musa, Aisha, flora and Tecna live in gardenia and bloom moves in, they break into a science facility to study a mysterious item they found and instead find small flying people, they become very sick and grow…. Wings? This story would be called wings.**

**Sequel to online friends. It will be called my prince Charming**

**Note: or I can finish my other two stories first and I will get around to each of these eventually **


End file.
